(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to scissors, and more particularly to a pair of scissors whose blades and handles are separated and, when joined together, can have different included angles between the blades and handles for various applications.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 5, a pair of conventional scissors consists of two sharp blades 30 screwed together. At an end of each of the blades 30, there is a handle 31 with a ring-shaped portion 32 for the penetration of fingers. Usually, each of the blades 30 and its respective handle 31 are substantially aligned in a straight line (i.e., the included angle is about 180 degrees) and made into a single object. In applications such as hair cutting, a user has to constantly and significantly twist his or her wrist in order to operate the pair of scissors in cutting the hair on the various parts of the head. This presents a serious physical burden to the barber or the hair designer. If the pair of scissors is operated continuously for an extended period of time, the user's fingers or wrist would be injured.